Heaven's Lost Property: A Different Story
by Tridon the Nephilim
Summary: You remember when Ikaros fell from sky right? Well what if she was found by someone else. Well, read this action/romanced filled fanfiction following a less perverted 15 year old Yukimura as he sets foot in the world of Heaven's Lost Property!
1. Chapter 1

_*Opening narration*_

_Well everyone remembers the original anime: Heaven's Lost Property right? Well if you do you would probably remember the characters such as: Tomoki Sarkurai, Sohara Mitsuki, Ikaros etc. Well, what if we kept the angeloid's names but, changed the human characters. This is the fanfiction to make that happen and you're gonna like (or not). This story takes place in the same old Sorami City but, instead of Tomoki we have slightly less perverted 15 yo Yukimura. Yukimura has a vivid memory of his past mostly because of him being alone most of his life living with his more perverted father who died when he was 8. So Yukimura has been living alone for 7 years. But, he can always rely on his few friends from his school Sorami City Private High school. You'll learn more about throughout this action, romance filled story. So with-out further ado let's start the life of Yukimura._

*Chapter 1*

Hello my name is Yukimura….. oh I guess you're wondering what my last name is huh. Well, I don't remember nor do I even know what it is. All you need to know is I live alone and I enjoy it. II live in small town called Sorami City, the town isn't known for anything in particular. Well, if it was it would be the smile on the old farmer's face. The town is completely surrounded by mountains and has a population of around seven-thousand. But, the weirdest thing is the dreams I've been having since I was 10; it usually starts with this blue-haired angel chick talking to me about something but, in the end the sky takes her back and I wake up un nerved and restless.

"Yukimura…. C'mon wake up! We're gonna be late to school." Isana said

"Ugh, just five more minutes." Yukimura said

"Oh for crying out loud get up. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Isana, what's wrong."

"Ummm, Yukimura what's that?"

"Well, you know I heard this is actually a good thing when the flag is full mass in the morning, c'mon Isana."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Isana punches Yukimura)

"C'mon at least have some milk before you leave."

"Oh, right thanks."

"Ugh, your tie is all messed up. It doesn't matter how old you get you still act like a child."

"Alright, you ready to head out."

"Yeah, let's go."

Well you just saw my friend Isana Shinobu and yeah she's a handful. She's been my friend as long as I can remember. Hmm, well here we are at school, Sorami City Private High School, and I usually get to have my extra sleep. And it's great because the teacher doesn't care until we get a test so we have to stay awake but, I'm the smartest in my class I don't need to worry much.

"Help me….. The sky has me in its grip" Blue-haired angel woman

"Yukimura, c'mon class is over if you didn't notice."

Yukimura wakes up with tears streaming down his face

"You had the dream again didn't you."

"Oh crap am I crying now."

"Look Yukimura you've been having this dream since you were 10 don't you think you should see a doctor."

"Hey c'mon it's not like these dreams are ruining my life or anything."

"All right, hold on I have an idea."

"Alright, let me hear."

"We should see what Kuroda has to say about your dream."

"No fucking way, I don't wanna get caught up in a bunch of junk like how he attracts trouble!"

"Hey, everyone come look some idiots gonna jump off the roof!" A girl says

"Jump off the roof!"

"Don't do it you'll die!" A boy says

"Hello pres how are you doing?"

"Umm, is someone gonna jump off?"

"See for yourself." The pres says

"Kuroda!"

"Shouldn't you stop him are you two childh-"

"Whoa, he did it!"

"Wow, he actually did it."

(Kuroda crashes)

"Oh well let's head back."

"But, wait a minute isn't there something you wanna ask him?"

"There is now way I'm talking to him!"

"What you two talking about?"

"Yukimura is just an idiot. We wanted to ask Kuroda some questions. We heard he likes talking about things that are quite out of this world."

"Well, you're right about that he's creepy, weird, perverted and the geekiest guy I know of but, he's dependable for what you're asking for."

"I just wanna live in peace and quiet."

"Fine then do what you want, jackass."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Fine!"

"So you wanna know what dreams mean right?" Kuroda asks

"Umm, yeah I guess."

"Well, you're lucky because I know what your dreams mean."

"Really?"

"You bet I do, hear take a look at this. Do you know what this is?"

"The black hole no."

"Of course, because you already confirmed you haven't."

"Wait, what are you talking about; how does all this relate to my dream."

"It's because this black hole is the new world. And Yukimura your dream connected to this brand new world!"

"Wow, really?" Isana asks

"Of course and we're gonna investigate this at midnight tonight."

(In his mind) "Oh, no I just feel my peace and quiet disappearing at the scene."

*Later that night*

"Oh great everyone who said they'll go ditched for some odd reason."

"I'm sorry my mother won't let me stay out past midnight." Isana says

"Sorry Yukimura but, the pres needs me tonight."

"To hell with this I'm leaving"

*Cell-phone rings*

"It's Kuroda; hey what's up weirdo."

"Get the hell out of there. Now!"

"What happened Kuroda?"

"I just did a pass over the recent data on the bl- le-."

"Wait your breaking up. What are you trying to say?"

"The black hole is moving. You're in danger!"

(An orb crashes down from the black hole)

"AAAAAAH!"

"Ugh, wait i-is that a person. No a p-person doesn't have wings. (In his mind) Don't think about think about weird this is this just smells of trouble. RUN AWAAAAAY! Argh, what the hell is happening? (Back in his mind) She's gonna be fine the chick fell out of the damn sky without a scratch on her guuuuh. DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIT! Oh no after this I'm gonna go home watch TV and pass the hell out. (Outloud) Oh great this is the end AAAAAAAAAAAh!"

(Suddenly Yukimura is lifted in the air before he's crushed)

"What th-."

"Imprinting process begin." The girl says

(A chain wraps around Yukimura's hand)

"Hello, I am a pet class angeloid my sole purpose is to fulfill your every want and desire; you are my master."


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

"Wait, what do you mean by master?" Yukimura asks

"You're my master because of the imprinting which is the chain wrapped around your hand." The angeloid said.

"You mean that I can give you orders and you accomplish them?"

"Yes, I am a pet-class angeloid my type is Alpha-Ikaros. My sole purpose is to grant every that you desire."

"Hmm, that doesn't feel right though. Following some ones orders that's just horrible."

(A beam shoots from outside the city)

"Whoa, what was that?"

"I do not know master."

"We should go check it out."

"Would you like me to fly you there master?"

"It would be quicker, yes."

(Ikaros picks Yukimura and they fly to the beam)

"It's coming from in that temple. Drop down there Ikaros."

"Yes, master."

"How come I've never seen this temple before."

"Shall we go inside master?"

"Yeah, I guess."

(As they walk in the doors behind them close shut)

"Oh no, we're trapped in here."

"Master, look at this."

"Hmm, the sword, Yamato, wielded by the Nephilim Tridon."

"Master, may I ask who Tridon is?"

"He was a powerful warrior who saved Sorami City from utter destruction. And before I forget a Nephilim is an angel, demon crossbreed."

"So he would have powers similar to us angeloids?"

"I guess yeah; it also says whoever can pull the sword from the stone can wield the power Tridon possessed when he was still alive."

"You should try to pull it out master."

"Are you sure Ikaros; because I'm barely worthy to even be here?"

"Just give a try master."

"If you say so Ikaros."

Tridon used all of might to pull the sword out if the rock. Slowly but, surely he pulled the sword out.

"Whoa, I pulled it out; I actually pulled it out."

"Yes, you did master that was great."

(Tridon is soon glowing and levitates into the air)

"Master, what's going on with you!?"

"I don't know I think the sword is taking effect."

"Are you alright master; you're not hurt are you?"

"Yeah but, I feel weird."

"Hmm, the door is open master. Also, is there any other order you would like to give me master?"

"It would be nice to dominate the world but, that's impossible."

(Yukimura and Ikaros walk home with Yamato with them)

*The next morning*

"Yukimura, open the freaking door. C'mon I swear I will punch you into next week!"

"Wait up geez; don't get your panties in a twist."

(Isana disappears only leaving track of her clothes where she was)

"What the hell, where'd she go?"

"World domination will complete momentarily."

"Wait, you mean you actually…. Oh no."

"From my research, no would see you as their ruler. So the best course of action was to eliminate all human life forms on earth."

"You mean we're the only ones here?"

"Yes, master."

"This isn't what I wanted; this was all a mistake."

"I'm sorry master; I interpreted your statement as an order. Would it please if I destroyed myself."

"Yeah, I guess it would please me a little. I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit."

(Ikaros spawns a gun to kill herself with)

"Yes master."

(Yukimura spawns Yamato and the gun in half and pushes Ikaros to the ground)

"I was j-just kidding; go ahead and cancel that order ok."

"I cannot cancel orders; my orders are absolute."

"Why the hell not; you haven't done anything wrong you just followed every damn order I spit. Just please don't leave I don't wanna be left alone again." Yukimura says with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes master, I will always be by your side and never leave you alone."

"Thank you Ikaros, I just wish this was all just a bad dream."

(Ikaros pulls out a card as they restart the day)

"Whoa, what happened I feel exhausted?"

"I did what you said; you said "you wish this all a dream" and that's what I did now we're back to earlier this morning."

"Really you can do that?"

"Yes, did I do something bad master?"

"Hell no you did the best thing ever! But, right now I more exhausted than ever."

"Master, is this what you wanna keep locked up in your dream state as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me to stay by your side forever is that what you keep as a dream as well."

"I think you do what you think is right ikaros."

"Master, I do not understand?"

"Guh, do I have to explain everything?"

"No, master you don't."

Well I can't say my life got interesting because that would be lying. My life has taken quite the turn over the past few days. First of all I have friend who's punch that kill me if she felt like it, a freak weirdo who thinks he can fly. Finally, I got Ikaros and Yamato there's things I wanna learn about both such as why me; why are they with me? I think these are days I never want to forget.

*Author's note*

_Now about this fanfiction; tell me what you like about this. Do you like the names, do you like how the story is progressing. I tried to start it off like the anime but, have the rest done from scratch. The matcings are already done the pairings are Yukimura x Ikaros x Nymph x Astraea. Yeah all 3 angeloids fall in love with him like they do Tomoki. Now I have a favor I will need a name for Mikako's counterpart in this story and I really need suggestions for names and story ideas as well. Tell me how I should progress the story knowing Yukimura just got Yamato so I would love any suggestions. Thank you guys for reading this fanfiction this is my first fanfiction ever. So please bear with my story skills. Also, I do not own Heaven's Lost Property._


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

Alright, allow me to recap over the past few events that has happened. First of all, I have this angel who I've become the master to and now I have a feeling that I like her. Which is weird because she's a freak mythological creature with wings for crying out loud! Lastly, I have Yamato the sword of Tridon and now I have his powers that I have yet to master. Guh, my life just got interesting.

"Yukimura, are you up yet; so we can head out with Kuroda and Shu?" Isana asks

"Yeah when do you want to head out?"

"Uh, Yukimura who's that behind you?"

"Oh right, about her; well sh-

(Isana punches Yukimura repeatedly)

"Nononononononono! Why is there a girl with wings here?"

"Well, she fell from the black hole we were supposed to look at with Kuroda."

"Wow, really; hmm, I think we should go see Kuroda about this."

"Wait what there is no way I'm taking her there."

"But, master I would like to see more of your friends."

"But, Ikaros are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, master please let us go."

"All right we'll go to him, alright Ikaros."

"Thank you master."

"Alright if you two are set we can go?" Yukimura asks the two girls

"Yes, master we are ready."

Well, now Isana knows about her and now Kuroda and Shu will know too. Hmm, I wonder if she's noticed the chain around my hand_._

_"Yukimura why is that chain around your hand connected to Ikaros?" Isana asks_

_"Ikaros, can you explain to her what it is."_

_"Alright master; this chain represents that Yukimura is my master which is called an "inprinting"." Ikaros explains_

_"Oh are you sure Ikaros?"_

_"Yes I'm sure."_

_"By the way Ikaros, is there a way you can have this chain disappear?"_

_"Yes, I can master; would you like me to do that?_

_"Yes I would Ikaros thank you."_

_(The chain disappears from Yukimura's hand)_

_"Alright here's the Shikatsu house."_

_"I'm sorry but, there is no one here named Kuroda Shikatsu here." the lady said_

_"Hmm, alright thank you." Isana said_

_"Alright, well this is the only Shikatsu house in town. Where could he possibly be?"_

_"If you're looking for Kuroda; I know where to find him." A voice said_

_"Huh, oh Shu; how do you know where he lives?"_

_"Because I visit him every day when I get a chance to."_

_"Alright then bring us there."_

_Alright, well that's the student council president, Shu Ishikawa, and she is quite fond of making my life a living hell. But, at least she's showing us where Kuroda live._

_"Well, this is where he lives."_

_"Wait, he lives in the forest?"_

_"Yes, it's because of complicated reasons with his family."_

_"Alright, let's go check this out."_

_"Hmm, according to this there is a strange energy source nearby." Kuroda says_

_"Hey, Kuroda you in there!" Tridon yells_

_"Yeah, c'mon in. Wait, who is that?"_

_"That's why we came here, she's an angeloid; she fell from the black hole."_

_"This is intriguing, what's her name?"_

_"Her name is Ikaros and she told me that I'm her master."_

_"Master, wait what do you mean master?"_

_"Ikaros, can you explain it to Kuroda?"_

_"Alright master, well angeloids were created for the sole purpose to fulfill our master's wishes. In this case, Yukimura is my master; in a protocol to where if an angeloid awakens and she has to imprint on someone that can be her master."_

_"She also can't cancel order, angeloid orders are absolute."_

_"I see if you give an order she'll fulfill it and she can't cancel it."_

_"Also, can you say anything about me being able to use Yamato?"_

_"Whoa, you actually have Yamato; how did you get it?"_

_"It was in the temple for Tridon and the sword was in a stone and the stone said "Whoever can release the sword from the stone can wield its true power unlike Tridon" and now I have his sword with me."_

_"Hmm, well I'll research more and I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our plans today guys."_

_"Oh its ok I wanna learn more about Ikaros."_

_"Well, I need to help my mom with cleaning the house today anyway so I guess I'll see you guys later." Isana said while going home with Yukimura_

_"I'll stay here with Kuroda and give him help when he needs it."_

_ "So, Ikaros I have a question; are there more angeloids like yourself."_

_"Yes, but there other angeloid types."_

_"Well, I have a feeling th-."_

_(There is a another angeloid at Yuimura's sitting and watching his TV)_

_"Like I was going to say; I have a feeling there was another one."_

_"Are you not gonna ask who I am?"_

_"I don't need to ask; begin scanning."_

_"Wait you're an angeloid; there's no way you would be able to scan me."_

_"Oh, you don't know I'm a Nephilim; an angel-demon crossbreed. First of all, Nymph what are you doing here. An order from your master to destroy us or something._

_"No it's not that it's just I-"_

_ *Author's Note*_

_Well enjoy that cliffhanger at the end of that chapter. First of all, thanks to Supreme Evil King for favoring this fanfiction; I actually never thought anyone was gonna favorite this fanfiction. Next, I would like clarify that Yukimura's name and personality is based on his Sengoku Basara and Samurai Warrior characters. Also, for people wondering on why this took so long to update is because I'm actually creating a parody of this anime with a group of friends and I've on off this fanfiction recently but, Christmas is almost here and on Christmas I'm gonna post 2-3 chapters to this fanfiction and the new fanfiction I just uploaded and please check that fanfic out and have a great day Tridon The Nephilim is out peace._


	4. A little update

**A little update**

**This is a little update of this fanfiction umm, if you've been reading my other fanfiction I said I was gonna take a little break from this fanfiction and work my SAO fanfiction a little while longer. The other reason is because I need ideas for this fanfiction so if anyone would have any I would be happy to hear them. Well, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out. **


End file.
